


Champions on Lockdown

by SouthyJr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: (hopefully), Alder gets Lovingly Bullied, British Slang, Comedy, Cynthia is Done, Diantha's the sane one, Don't question it, Fluff, Gen, Lance tries his best, Leon likes Squabbling, M/M, One Shot Collection, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Is Like a Disney Princess, Steven Likes Rocks, The Champions have a private League Island, Wallace is Flamboyant, connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthyJr/pseuds/SouthyJr
Summary: An outbreak of illness begins suddenly while the Champions are at a Summit on a small, private island owned by the Pokémon League. As a result, most airports and borders are closed, leaving the 7 champions (and Wallace) alone on the island, for however long it lasts.AKA: I wanted an excuse for the champions to live together and annoy each other like the chaotic bunch they are.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 81





	1. Locked down, not out

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shitpost-taken-seriously! This first chapter is just to establish the premise of the fic, although I think I did a decent job at keeping it light-hearted as well. Will be updated periodically, whenever the motivation for a chapter strikes.
> 
> Beta read by Sapphiria.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A voice could be heard from the videophone within the communal area of the building. “I know this has been a long call, so I’ll sum it up again just to end it off. All your regions have closed their borders to contain any outbreaks, and only certified people are allowed in or out. While all of you would technically be allowed back into your regions, the league has decided that it’s easier if you remain on the island, seeing as it has facilities tailored to each of you for long stays,” they said, gaining a tone of finality before they continued speaking. “Food will be delivered as and when you request it, and each of you has been given special permission to have your Pokémon transferred to and from your home regions. All eight of you have fun now!” the voice, belonging to Chairman Goodshow of the Pokémon League finished. He then ended the call before any of the eight regional champions could get a word in.

The eight people present (and a gathered group of their Pokémon) looked at one another, their faces expressionless. After a few moments, they erupted in unison with an almost deafening cry of, “WHAT!?”

The first to regain composure was Diantha, the champion of the Kalos Region. “Well, it would appear that the movie I was shooting will have to wait, won’t it? It is a shame, but that’s life I suppose.”

“How are you so calm about this, Diantha? We’re stuck on this island for the foreseeable future, just the eight of us! Not exactly what I’d call a Champion Time!” replied Leon, Galar’s champion.

“Actually, considering just who is here, that’s exactly what it is!” Alder, the champion of Unova, laughed. “And besides, we aren’t completely alone. We have all our amazing Pokémon here with us.”

“Considering the rate at which you exasperate us, darling, you might benefit the most from actually having Pokémon friends!” shot back Wallace, the only one in the room that didn’t currently hold a champion title. However, due to the frequency with which he and Steven traded places for the Hoenn title, Wallace had also been invited to the summit they had been attending regardless of that fact.

Just as Alder was about to protest, he got cut off by Sinnoh’s champion, Cynthia. “Let’s be honest here, Alder. Is what Wallace said in any way wrong?” she asked, with Alder merely shrugging his shoulders in response to Cynthia shooting him down.

The combined champion of Kanto and Johto, Lance, ignored the conversation that the previous five had now broken off into, in favour of thinking out loud. “I hope the G-Men will be able to handle things in my absence, I’ll have to ask Clair to check in on them.”

Hoenn’s actual champion, Steven, was quick to voice his thoughts on that, quipping, “The G-Men couldn’t handle things even with you there, so there’s probably no hope for them. I’m sure our friend here would agree,” Steven said, inviting the youngest of the champions to join the conversation, at the expense of Lance’s dignity.

Said person was Ash Ketchum, champion of the Alola region, the most recent region to join the Pokémon League. Taking Steven’s cue, he said, “Yep! You’re great, Lance, and so is Clair. But I’d rather call Looker and the International Police before ever considering getting the G-Men for anything!” he stated, the comment accompanied by a noise of agreement from the Pikachu on his shoulder.

The group of eight of the most powerful trainers in the world talked amongst themselves for a few minutes more, trying to get used to the idea of their new situation. After realising that it was going nowhere, Cynthia decided to get the attention of all the others, to make planning easier. The method she used to do that was… less than conventional. After calling over her loyal starter, she requested with a smirk, “Garchomp? Would you mind roaring as loud as you can? I don’t think anyone here will really listen otherwise.”

Garchomp gave a toothy grin to her trainer before doing just that. All humans in the room other than Cynthia immediately turned to the source of the noise, hands reaching towards the Pokéballs at their belt. However, they were merely greeted by the still smirking Sinnoh champion and her partner. Their faces shifted into ones of annoyance as their hands moved back to a more neutral position.

Cynthia took the opportunity to talk over the grumbling of the other seven at how their ears were ringing. With the tone of someone that knew exactly what they had just done, she announced, “Wonderful! Now that we’re all quiet, maybe we can actually do some proper planning! First off, we need to sort out who we all have to call to organise our regions in person while we’re stuck here.”

“Professor Kukui already does a lot of the in-region work while I work with Goh and Professor Cerise,” Ash said. “I’ll just need to let him know that it’ll have to be for longer than we originally planned,” he continued, before turning to the Pikachu on his shoulder. “Sorry buddy, it looks like it’ll be a while before you can train with Cinderace and Raichu.” 

Diantha was quick to follow. “It’ll be a similar situation here. I merely need to let Drasna know that I’ll be away for a longer period than normal, so people that need to make more urgent arrangements can do that first.”

Cynthia gave an affirmative nod. “Well, it’s nice to see that some of us have their leagues in order,” she commented, glancing at all the others.

“Cynthia, you act as if my Elite Four haven’t already been running things for me for years!” Alder chuckled.

Wallace shook his head in exasperation. “Alder, please, don’t act like that’s a good thing. Anyway, since Steven is currently in the champion seat for Hoenn, I’ll leave things back there to him.”

  
“Yeah, that’s up to me. I don’t have anything in place right now, but I’ll hopefully arrange things with Glacia and Drake fairly quickly. Honestly, I’d be willing to argue that they’re both gifts from Arceus himself, they’re both so helpful,” Steven confirmed.

“On that, we are of the same mind,” Wallace agreed.

Unheard by anyone else, Ash muttered, _“Trust me, if they were a gift from Arceus you’d probably want to return them before long,”_ under his breath.

Lance looked contemplative for a second, before appearing to reach a decision and speaking up. “Admittedly, I probably have the most here to do out of anyone, having to watch over two regions. I’ll have Koga and Bruno watch over Kanto, while Karen and Will can handle Johto, in addition to help from the Clair and the Blackthorn Clan.”

Cynthia herself took the initiative to speak again, this time about her own plans for Sinnoh. “So most of us are in a good position, at least. While I personally don’t have anything set up at the moment, there are systems in place for when I go on expeditions. While it’s not exactly the same situation, I’m sure my Elite Four can handle it. But what about you, Leon? Galar has no Elite Four to help.”

The champion in question merely shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I’m the only one without a true Elite Four. Last I checked, Alola was still setting theirs up,” Leon commented, taking a glance at Ash.

“True, but Professor Kukui and I have pretty much finished all the paperwork necessary to get the Kahunas set up with official titles. And they already did everything on their own before Alola even had a league,” Ash answered.

Grinning, Leon said, “Well, you’ve got me there! But in all seriousness, Galar will be fine. Our major circuit Gym Leaders are more involved in governing the region than most other places. Plus we’ve got Professor Magnolia in place as a temporary Chairwoman.”

As Cynthia nodded at Leon’s answer, Alder put his hands together in a loud clap. “Well then, now that we’ve got that sorted, who wants to make the first calls?”

In response, Ash and Leon simply pulled their RotomPhones out of their pockets, the electric types inside also letting out a small sound in greeting. “Ash and I obviously don’t have much to sort, so we’ll leave the vidphones to the rest of you muppets that refuse to get one of these.”

Ash followed up Leon’s statement by saying, “Yep! The calls to both Kanto and Alola should be fairly short, so Rotom will do just fine for me! Plus if RotomDex is visiting Kukui then they can have a chat as well.”

“In that case, would anyone mind if I went first and used the phone in here? I… have a lot to do,” Lance sheepishly asked. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed, though.

Diantha gave a smile at that comment. While to most it would have appeared completely serene, the champions knew otherwise as they recognised the mirth in it. They all winced at whatever comment was about to head in Lance’s direction. “Well, it would appear that we have finally found a flaw within the great Dragon Master! You know, besides the fact that his organisation can’t seem to stop even the most minor Team Rocket plot and half his team aren’t even dragons.”

“Hey, that was uncalled for! Charizard and Gyarados are dragons in spirit…” Lance whined. He turned to Ash and Leon for support. “Please say something, you two? You both have Charizard team members as well!”

Ash and Pikachu simply snickered, while Leon shot back with, “Hey, don’t drag us into this. You’re the one that claimed to be a type master but wasn’t consistent about it. I mean, Wallace and Steven use typed teams as well, but they don’t go around claiming to be ‘masters’!”

As Lance lowered his head in defeat, Cynthia tried to get the conversation back on topic. “Ok, so Ash and Leon have their RotomPhones, and Lance is using the phone in here first. Who wants to use the conference room phone first.”

“As much as it pains me to admit, Wallace and I are in a similar situation to Lance. Would it be possible if I took that one first?” Steven requested.

“I don’t see why not,” Alder answered. “My league are used to functioning without me, and most of Unova are just waking up anyway, so I need to wait regardless. As for the two lovely ladies, they seem to be much more organised than some of us, so I imagine they wouldn’t mind waiting either!”

Cynthia grimaced, but nodded. “As much as I dislike Alder’s choice of vocabulary… he’s actually right for once. Go ahead and get yourself sorted. Wallace, I assume you’ll be accompanying him?” she said, turning towards the Top Coordinator as she spoke to him.

“Indeed I shall! I can’t leave this one on his own now, can I, dear?” Wallace responded, addressing Steven directly with the end of his statement.

Steven’s cheeks lit up slightly at the comment, although he showed no outward change beyond that. “Well then, let’s go get this done,” he said, turning to leave with Wallace. As he walked away, he could be heard saying, “I really hope Glacia and Drake are free. Sydney and Phoebe are amazing battlers, but the less said about their organisational skills…” was all that could be heard as the door shut behind him, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

As they had been discussing the arrangements for the Hoenn league, Lance had already begun the first of many calls that he would have to make for Kanto and Johto. Taking this as a sign that the official group meeting was over, Ash called out to the others. “I’m gonna go and start organising what little I actually need to do. The quicker I finish, the sooner I can train, after all!” he continued, before stopping and contemplating something for a second. “Actually… Leon, you don’t have much to do to get things sorted, either, right?”

Leon looked confused for a second, but gave an affirmative answer. “Yeah, it should only take ten minutes, why?”

Ash grinned at Leon’s answer, saying, “Well then, meet me on the training field in thirty minutes. Pikachu has a score to settle with your Charizard, unless you’re too much of a Torchic to risk losing your ‘undefeated’ title!”

“Oi, hold on a minute!” Leon cried out in protest, but it went ignored by Ash as he charged out the room followed by his Pikachu companion, already searching up the number for Professor Kukui on the RotomPhone. Galar’s champion merely sighed for a second, before getting a determined face. “Well, if the bloody toddler wants to lose again, who am I to deny him. Alder, Diantha, Cynthia? I’ll see you all later. I’ve got a professor to speak to and a kid to beat.”

Diantha was the first of the three to answer. “Well, if you insist. But I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you. Arceus knows that Pikachu is far stronger than it has any right to be. You Galarians always were good at underestimating your opponents.”

“Well, at least we have a positive victory record. Can’t particularly say the same about Kalos,” Leon retorted.

“Oh stop, you two. Leon doesn’t surprise me, but I didn’t realise you of all people would be involved in those Kalos vs Galar debates, Diantha!” Alder said.

Ignoring the Kalosian and Unovan champions, Cynthia merely said to Leon, “While Diantha may have been joking, Arceus literally does know about how powerful that Pikachu is. I’m still not entirely convinced that it isn’t a divine blessing.”

“Well, whatever. I’m sure it’ll be a Champion Time regardless,” Leon said, smirking as he addressed no-one in particular while jogging out the main room.

Cynthia and Alder shouted out after him as he did so. “Of course it will be! WE’RE ALL CHAMPIONS!”

Diantha glanced at her colleagues as she turned to walk away, making her own mental plans and muttering to herself as she did so. “Oh dear. These will certainly be an interesting few months…”


	2. The Power of Vine Compels you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was motivated by the sheer power of shitposting, and got this done over two days. Hopefully at least some of the jokes land.
> 
> And, as a warning, don't expect chapters to come out at this pace all the time. I was on a roll with this one, so it was just fairly easy to do.
> 
> With all that said, enjoy the chapter!

**Social Media Headlines:**  
It’s been difficult for everyone since these nearly worldwide measures came into place, but some of the people that you would think are the worst off are our beloved champions. Being stuck on an island with only 7 other humans and not even being able to explore would get most people down.

However, they seem to be making the most of it! The social accounts of Cynthia, Ash, Steven and Wallace have seen a major uptick in both usage and views recently, likely due to the boredom of the current situation. Regardless of the reason, the small videos being uploaded have shown to many a more human side of some of the most powerful trainers on the planet.

Some highlights can be seen down below!

* * *

Ash was sitting in the kitchen of the champion’s accommodation. All the others were either training on one of the various fields around the house, doing official work, or simply slacking off. He wasn’t alone in the kitchen, however. For one, he had his delicious oran and pinap smoothie, that he was gradually taking sips from. And in addition… he was currently petting and pampering his Dracovish, the large water-dragon type lapping up all the affection it’s trainer was currently giving. This continued for almost 20 minutes, the two of them (and the smoothie) all going undisturbed.

That was, until Wallace and Cynthia returned from their training outside, both of them red in the face from the exertion of training alongside their Pokémon. Cynthia had been recording the training session, as she wanted to show to people that the champions hadn’t been slacking off, and that their skills hadn’t dulled in the slightest as a result of their circumstances. In fact, the camera was still rolling when she entered the kitchen and came across the 15-year-old champion and his most recent capture.

Cynthia and Wallace, neither of whom were aware of this particular capture, merely looked blankly at Ash. Cynthia then asked, “Err, Ash? What’ve you got there?” after pointing the phone’s camera at him.

The boy in question simply blinked at the presented phone, looked over to the dragon that he was still petting, took a sip of his drink and responded with two simple words. “A smoothie.”

A wheeze of laughter could be heard from Wallace as Cynthia abruptly cut off the recording.

* * *

It was early in the morning, far too early for anyone but the most diligent trainers to be up and about. This time was more commonly known as 10am. Of course, being champions, Leon and Cynthia were both used to waking up at this time. However, on this occasion they weren’t getting up early for training or work. They were instead on a mission to annoy one of their fellow champions. The current target? Steven Stone, champion of Hoenn.

In one hand, Cynthia held her trusty camera phone, ignoring the strange look she and Leon got from Lance as they passed him in the hallway. Finally, they reached their target, the bedroom of Steven. Leon and Cynthia nodded to each other, Cynthia pressing record as Leon silently opened the door. After counting down on their fingers, Cynthia turned on the room’s light while Leon threw the blanket off of Steven’s head, each action accompanied by a simultaneous yell of, “WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!”

Steven, obviously woken up by the sudden light, noise and physical disturbance drowsily sat up, making a sleepy, “Wuh?” sound as he did so.

However, Steven wasn’t alone. Moments later, Wallace also sat up, mumbling a slightly more coherent, “What the hell...?”

Upon noticing Wallace, Cynthia and Leon broke down into laughter, the recording once again abruptly stopping only two seconds later.

* * *

Leon, taking a lunch break, had decided to put on the TV and watch the news from Galar, to keep up to date with how things were going in his home region. Lance, also on a break, was bored, and was secretly recording Leon in hopes of getting an interesting reaction to something. As the weather report ended, Leon could be heard talking to himself. “Why do people insist I change my mind like the weather? Do they mean I never bloody change it then!?”

Lance snickered at Leon’s slight anger, but kept recording, hoping for something more dramatic or unique. Fortunately for Lance, the next thing to be shown was the traffic reports. The report started from major traffic jams in the south of the region, gradually making its way north, until it finally reached the main road around the region’s capital, Wyndon. Lance’s recording faintly picked up some of the speech from the TV. “As you can see here, despite the stay at home order, there is still a large traffic jam near this particular junction.”

This announcement was shortly followed by yelling from Leon. “Really!? Even in a region-wide lockdown, they still somehow manage a traffic jam on THE FUCKING M25!?” he shouted, fed up with that particular road despite not even being in the region.

Having gotten exactly the kind of reaction he was waiting for, Lance didn’t bother holding back his laughter, standing up and revealing himself to Leon. The last thing the camera picked up was Leon moving towards Lance, accompanied by a cry of “Wait-!”

* * *

Ash was once again in the kitchen, and once again accompanied by only a single Pokémon. However, this time it was his loyal rock-type Lycanroc. The Kanto-native champion of Alola was busy making some food for the canine Pokémon, as the two of them had just finished running two laps around the island for stamina training. Due to being preoccupied, Ash didn’t notice Alder and Steven also entering the room, the Unovan champion having just finished a call with Grimsley and the Hoenn champion having come in from training.

Spotting Ash’s Pokémon sitting down and waiting for food, Alder walked over to Ash’s Pokémon. Steven, realizing what was about to happen, simply pulled out his phone and pressed record. Alder started to crouch down, intending to stroke Lycanroc’s fur. However the rock-type was very protective of it’s coat, and it’s eyes turned red as it began to growl when Alder’s hand came too close. Alder let out a very un-manly shriek at the sudden hostility, yelling, “Come get your Pokémon, Ashton!”

Ash walked over and put down the bowl of Pokémon food he had just finished making. He then started stroking the canine like he hadn’t just seen it growl at someone trying to do exactly the same thing. As if to add an insult to Alder’s metaphorical injury, Lycanroc even wagged his tail while Ash stroked his back. The young champion looked up at the still spooked Alder, and without prompting simply said, “It’s ok, he doesn't bite!”

“Yes he does, boy!” came Alder’s still freaked out reply, the last thing the camera saw and heard before Steven clicked the icon to stop recording.

* * *

Wallace, Leon, Steven and Lance were playing Ultimate Frisbee on the island’s beach with some of their Pokémon, just like responsible adults normally do. Leon’s RotomPhone was floating off to the side, capturing footage of the game as they played. Lance had just thrown the frisbee, and it had been caught in midair by Wallace’s Milotic, the water type then handing it to the Top Coordinator.

Wallace readied his throwing arm, winding up for his next throw. When ready, he swung his arm out. However, he made one single mistake, causing the disc to fly wide. He let go too late. Upon seeing the mistake Wallace had made, everyone else merely stared as the object they had been using for their game flew into the sea.

Upon seeing this, Lance’s only response was, “What the fuck, _Wallace!_ ” in possibly the most exasperated tone they had ever heard from him.

The last thing the video showed before cutting away was Leon pushing Steven towards the water with a quip of, “It was your turn to catch it, so go catch it!”

* * *

Ash and Diantha were walking back inside after a training match, seeing just how much Ash-Greninja had improved against Mega Gardevoir since their last battle. As they did, they heard a heavy thumping of bass vibrating the floor. The two of them peaked their heads around the corner of the living room door, and stared blankly at the sight. Ash’s RotomPhone, also curious about the sound, floated out of Ash’s pocket, prompting the young trainer to open the camera and hit record.

What they saw was Cynthia, Steven and Wallace, all wrapped in blankets and wearing sunglasses. They bopped left and right in time to the beat of the music that they had playing far too loudly, with lyrics vaguely sounding like, _“It goes around the world like…”_

While at first the three of them were standing in a line, after a few seconds Steven jumped out to the right of Cynthia and Wallace jumped out to the left, all in time to the music that now seemed to be playing a single line on loop. As the three of them kept this up, Diantha turned away with an empty look on her face, and headed towards the kitchen. Ash and his RotomPhone followed, the Pokémon and human both forgetting to stop the recording.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Diantha began to make a coffee for herself, while Ash just stood and watched. However, she took out one extra glass bottle, with an ingredient that very rarely went in coffee. She opened the bottle, and finally addressed Ash. “Don’t do this until you’re older, but you want to know the secret to keeping sane around some of the others?” she asked.

Ash just nodded, and upon seeing this, Diantha began pouring a clear liquid into her coffee cup, with the narration of, “Two shots of vodka,” while pouring decidedly more than just two shots. This scene finally got a reaction from Ash, who began to laugh as the RotomPhone stopped recording.

* * *

Leon’s RotomPhone flew about, getting footage of a swimming pool, before epic, orchestral sounding music began playing in the background. One by one, the champions (and Wallace) emerged from the swimming pool in footage that had clearly been reversed in editing.

First to emerge was Leon, with a small plastic circle on his arm, clearly meant to represent a shield. He put up a fighting stance, before finishing with the shield facing forwards in a defensive position. He was shortly followed by Steven, the Hoenn champion wearing fingerless gloves that had white circles in the palm of the hand. After pointing them in various directions, he eventually took a final pose with one palm stretched forward and the other one held back close to his face, pointing in the same direction as the forward palm.

The next to emerge was Cynthia. She held a plastic diving stick in one hand and made a finger gun with the other. Much like the previous two champions, she did a small action before finally striking a pose. After landing on the poolside, she took two swings with her improvised ‘baton’ before pointing her finger gun in the direction of the camera while dropping to a single knee.

Next out was Wallace, with a towel strapped to each of his wrists like a pair of wings under his arms. Upon landing, he spun around and finished with his arms raised, remarkably similar to his standard pose during contests. Ash appeared next, not moving as much as the previous champions, instead immediately settling into a pose with one hand on the floor and the other held next to his chest. His legs were far apart, in order to support his balance in the unusual position.

Alder made an entrance next, crouching relatively low and flexing his arms in front of his chest without much else. His face bore an angry scowl. The second to last out was Diantha, the Kalosian champion having by far the most elegance when compared to everyone that had come previously. She made various motions with her hands as if she was casting a spell, then finished with one raised next to her face and the other extending downwards.

And finally, Lance emerged. Unlike the others, he was wearing more than just his swimming costume, and also had his cape tied around his neck. He thrust his palm forward, before catching what appeared to be a giant inflatable hammer and bringing it back, holding the pose in which he finished.

With all seven champions (and Wallace) now emerged from the swimming pool, music in the background finally finished building and swelled into a triumphant theme. The RotomPhone took the opportunity to make a panning shot over all of them, as they continuously held their poses, before fading to black.

On the black screen, the sound of laughter could be heard, along with the voice of Ash yelling, “That was so cool!” before that too faded out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The concept of the kahunas being the Alolan Elite Four was stolen (with permission) from Sapphiria.
> 
> Not much else to say, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
